Accidents Happen
by MoonBeam0602
Summary: Chapter 8 added 11/21, and re-uploaded 11/22 to make the giant paragraph, many paragraphs!Jess' returns to Stars Hollow!!!!!!! R/J
1. The Hospital

Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will.  
  
Spoilers: There are none. Teach me Tonight never happened. Jess is still here. And how he gets hurt is similar to the accident in Teach me Tonight, but is in no way connected to it. So this is basically a 2nd season AU.  
  
A/N: All that is between // // is Lorelai on the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Hospital  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
"I will die from coffee withdrawal."  
  
"No," Luke said. "You will die from to much coffee. I refuse to be responsible for your death."  
  
"That line is gettin old. You're gonna have to think of something new."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on Luke, everyone knows what will happen. I'll keep buggin you, and you'll give me coffee. Because no one can say no to me. I am coffee queen!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do I have to come back there and get it myself?" Lorelai started to get up.  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"Hmmm...I'm thinkin about it. What are ya gonna do about it?"  
  
Luke sighed and handed Lorelai a mug of coffee.  
  
"Ha! I am coffee queen! Bow down to me!"  
  
"If you say so." Luke said.  
  
"I say so."  
  
"Where's Rory?"  
  
"With Dean. Where's Jess?"  
  
"Detention."  
  
"Ohhhh. Is it still scary? Does some mean teacher sit in front of the room staring at you. And give you another detention if you move even an inch?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Can I have a refill?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I just gave you a full mug."  
  
"Yeah, but I took a sip, now it's not full anymore."  
  
"New rule. No refills."  
  
Lorelai gasped. "No! You can't put a limit on coffee! There has to be a law against it. I could have you arrested."  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"See it's the cops calling to make you give me more coffee."  
  
Luke picked up the phone. "Hello? Yeah...what...I'll be right there." he hung up.  
  
"Out! Everybody out!" he shouted at everyone in the diner.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Jess was hit by a car. He's in the hospital."  
  
"Screw the food!" Lorelai said to Kirk who was still eating. "You heard the man, get out!"  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai "You too."  
  
"I'm driving. The way you drive it'll take all day to get there."  
  
Luke started to say something.  
  
"Shut up. Now go." she pointed to the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So do you wanna get something to eat?" Dean asked.  
  
"Coffee!" Rory shouted.  
  
"You do realize coffee is a drink right?"  
  
"Actually, my mom made it a food group."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"On to Luke's!" Rory grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him towards her car.  
  
"Why is no one in there?" Dean peered in the window.  
  
"I dunno. Can I use your cell phone to call my mom? She probably knows."  
  
"Sure." Dean handed her the phone.  
  
//"The coffee queen."//  
  
"Mom."  
  
//"Hi Ror, what's up?//  
  
"Why is Luke's closed?"  
  
//"We're at the hospital sweetie."//  
  
"Why? Are you hurt? Is Luke hurt?"  
  
//"Jess was hit by a car."//  
  
"What? How? When? Is he okay?"  
  
//"The doctors haven't told us anything yet."//  
  
"What hospital are you at?"  
  
//"Hartford, but stay with Dean sweetie."//  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
//"Bye Ror."//  
  
"What did she say?" Dean asked.  
  
"Jess was hit by a car."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I have to go to the hospital."  
  
"Why? He'll be fine."  
  
"Because Jess is my friend."  
  
"You know I don't like that guy."  
  
"Well I'm going."  
  
Dean sighed. "So am I."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Is he okay?" Rory asked running down the hall.  
  
"Honey I told you to stay with Dean."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Hi Lorelai." Dean said, walking up behind Rory.  
  
"Hi Dean."  
  
"Is Jess okay?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"Mr. Danes?" a doctor said, standing next to Luke.  
  
"Is he okay?" Luke asked.  
  
"He has a slight concussion, a broken arm, and a few broken ribs."  
  
"That's good right?" Lorelai asked. "Considering he was hit by a car I mean."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can we see him?" Rory asked.  
  
"Family only." the doctor said. "He's in room 603, down the hall. I have another patient to check on, if you have any questions ask a nurse." he turned and left.  
  
"I'll distract Dean." Lorelai said.  
  
"But the doctor said-  
  
"You wanna see Jess. Go before I change my mind."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey Dean!" Lorelai stood in front of him. "How are things goin?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"That's good."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey." Rory stuck her head into Jess' room.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She stepped inside. "How are ya feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been hit by a car."  
  
"Right, that would make sense."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
"How did you know what happened?"  
  
"The diner was closed so I called my mom and she said she and Luke were here."  
  
"If you're mom's here with Luke, how'd you get here?"  
  
"What is this the third degree?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm bored. How'd you get here?"  
  
"I drove."  
  
A nurse walked in. "Young lady you're not supposed to be here unless you're related."  
  
"I'm um...his cousin."  
  
"So Mr. Danes is you're father?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is that lady with him your mother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright." the nurse left.  
  
Jess laughed. "You cannot lie."  
  
"She believed it, didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah. But it was stupid. Luke's you're dad?"  
  
"It was all I could think of."  
  
"Why'd you lie?"  
  
"Didn't feel like leaving."  
  
Luke walked in.  
  
"If the nurse asks, Rory is your daughter, and Lorelei is your wife." Jess said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The nurse was gonna make me leave." Rory said. "So I said I was Jess' cousin, making you my dad, and my mom you're wife."  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Where is my mom?"  
  
"Trying to convince Dean you were abducted by aliens."  
  
"I'll go tell him he can leave. Be right back."  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"Rory! The aliens gave you back!"  
  
"Um yeah."  
  
"I'm gonna go." Lorelai headed down the hall towards Jess' room.  
  
"Dean you can go. I'm just gonna hang here."  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Dean I'll see you later. Do you want my car?"  
  
"No, I'll just take the bus."  
  
"Bye." Rory gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took off down the hall, leaving Dean staring after her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So Rory," Lorelai said. "When are me an Luke goin on our honeymoon?"  
  
"I dunno. What difference does it make?"  
  
"Well If I'm married I want a honeymoon! And I didn't get one. I didn't get a ring either." she glared at Luke.  
  
"We're not married." Luke said.  
  
"Ok, enough." Jess said.  
  
"Why don't you guys go to the cafeteria, it can be your honeymoon." Rory said.  
  
"Ohhhh. How fun. Come on Lukey." she grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him away.  
  
"You know he probably won't give you coffee for doing this to him." Jess said.  
  
"But you'll give me coffee right?" Rory pouted.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You guess? Of course you will."  
  
"This place is boring." Jess said.  
  
"Want a book?" Rory pulled two out of her bag.  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"A book of essays and To Kill a Mockingbird."  
  
"Mockingbird."  
  
She tossed the book on his lap and opened the book of essays.  
  
Jess struggled to hold the book and turn the page with his broken arm. Dropping it he said, "This isn't working."  
  
Rory put her book back in her bag and picked up the one Jess was trying to read. Turning to the first page she began to read aloud.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Cool! Story time!" Lorelai shouted coming back into the room.  
  
"How was your honeymoon?" Rory asked closing the book.  
  
"It sucked." Lorelai said. "The coffee was sucky and there was nothing to do."  
  
"Where's Luke?" Jess asked.  
  
"Trying to convince the doctor to let you go home."  
  
"Why can't he?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because the doctor's evil."  
  
"Get up, we're leaving." Luke stood in the doorway.  
  
"Finally." Jess struggled to get up, wincing in pain.  
  
Rory stuck out her hand and Jess took it with his good arm. She pulled him up.  
  
The four of the made their way to the parking lot.  
  
"My jeeps over here." Lorelai said.  
  
"My car's on the other side of the parking lot." Rory said. "See ya at the diner." she headed towards her car. Jess followed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Luke shouted after him.  
  
"With Rory." Jess shouted back, and hurried to catch up with her. 


	2. Right Kind of Wrong

Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will. Oh and the song Right Kind of Wrong is from the movie Coyote Ugly, and is sung by LeAnn Rimes. I don't own that either.  
  
A/N: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing! Um.I really have nothing to say so here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Right Kind of Wrong  
  
Rory's car pulled up to the diner right behind Lorelei and Luke.  
  
Lorelai jumped out of the jeep. "Coffee!"  
  
"Can you at least wait until I unlock the door?" Luke asked pulling out his keys.  
  
"No."  
  
As Luke and Lorelai went into the diner arguing about coffee, Jess got out of the car, expecting Rory to follow him. She didn't.  
  
"Tell my mom I'll see her in a little while."  
  
"Where ya going?"  
  
"I hafta go talk to Dean."  
  
"Oh." Jess said. "Well have fun."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rory pulled up in front of Dean's house. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. She sighed, knowing what she had to do. She couldn't keep this up anymore, she had to let him know how she really felt.  
  
Slowly Rory got out of the car. It seemed to take her forever to get to the door. Hand shaking, she rang the doorbell.  
  
Dean opened the door. "Rory. Hi."  
  
"Dean we need to talk."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Rory sat on the steps, and Dean sat next to her.  
  
"Dean I can't do this anymore. I think...I think we need to break up."  
  
"It's Jess isn't it?"  
  
"No...Yes...I don't really know Dean." Rory said. "It's just we hardly see each other anymore, and when we do we argue.  
  
"About Jess." Dean said.  
  
"Be cause you don't like him."  
  
"But Rory-"  
  
"Dean, I'm sorry. I really am. And I hope we can eventually be friends.. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed towards her car.  
  
Driving back to the diner, she knew she should be upset. She had just broken up with her boyfriend-whom she had loved. Truthfully, Rory felt better than she had in a long time. As if someone had lifted something heavy off her shoulders.  
  
She walked into Luke's mumbling a song to herself. "Loving you isn't really somethin I should do. Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you. I should try to be strong. But baby you're the right kind of wrong. Baby you're the right kind of wrong."  
  
"Oh! Oh!" Lorelai shouted. "Coyote Ugly!"  
  
"Yeah." Rory smiled.  
  
"Why are you so happy? You and Dean kiss a lot?"  
  
"No, actually I broke up with him."  
  
"You did! Oh sweetie, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Luke handed Rory a mug of coffee.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Why are you so perky?"  
  
"I broke up with Dean."  
  
"Are you okay? Want me to hurt him?"  
  
"I'm fine. Where's Jess?"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
Not even bothering to take a sip of her coffee, she headed towards the stairs mumbling, "But baby you're the right kind of wrong."  
  
"Hey." Rory said.  
  
"Hey. Thought you'd still be with Bag Boy."  
  
"We broke up."  
  
"Are you okay? Want me to hurt him?"  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Luke just said the same thing." she sat next to him on his bed.  
  
"So what were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How...how did it happen? Where were you?"  
  
"In front of the school. I was crossing the street some car hit me, and drove off."  
  
"Did you see the driver?"  
  
"No."  
  
They sat in silence again.  
  
After a few minutes Jess said, "Let's go downstairs."  
  
Rory got up and put out her hand. Once again Jess grabbed it, wincing as she pulled him up.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Not your fault my ribs are broken."  
  
When they got downstairs they found Lorelai begging Luke to let her dance on the counter.  
  
"Oh come on please."  
  
"No. What the hell gave you the idea you could dance on the counter?"  
  
"Rory was singing the song from the movie Coyote Ugly."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"The girls in the movie dance on the bar." Jess said.  
  
"You saw Coyote Ugly?" Rory asked him.  
  
"Rory, he's a teenage guy. Of course he saw it. The girls wore skimpy clothes, danced on a bar, and poured water on themselves."  
  
"This isn't a movie." Luke said.  
  
"If it was could I dance on the counter? Cause I could get Kirk to film it."  
  
"No. Have more coffee instead."  
  
Lorelai gasped, and Rory and Jess watched on in amusement.  
  
"You are voluntarily giving me coffee?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I have coffee and dance on the counter?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. I'll sing then."  
  
Luke sighed.  
  
"Loving you!" Lorelai belted out. "Isn't really something I should do!"  
  
Rory joined in softly. "Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you. I should try to be strong. But baby you're the right kind of wrong!"  
  
When they were done, Lorelai shouted, "I know why Rory was singing that song! Because she loves-"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Coffee! What did you think I was gonna say?"  
  
"Nothing." Rory mumbled.  
  
"I think," Lorelai said. "That it isn't about coffee though. It's about a guy, a particular guy. And you need to tell him you like him, before he leaves."  
  
"Well mom, I think the same goes for you. Everyone knows you like him."  
  
"I don't like anybody." Lorelai said. "And if I did, I wouldn't tell!" she stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Real mature. Tell him you like him."  
  
"Only if you do."  
  
"Eventually." Rory said.  
  
"Okay, enough of this." Luke said. "Tell the guys you like them, so I can stop hearing about this." he turned to Jess, "Since you can't really work, you're off til you get better."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh and I talked to your mom-sort of."  
  
"So?"  
  
"She said 'I hope he feels better.' Then she yelled at me for interrupting her date."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"You guys wanna come over for dinner tonight?" Lorelai asked suddenly.  
  
"Um..." Luke said.  
  
"Good. See you around seven. You can make sure I don't burn the house down."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"See you guys later. Come on Rory." The Gilmore's left the diner, leaving Luke and Jess staring after them.  
  
"What was that about?" Jess asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Should we be worried?"  
  
"Maybe." 


	3. Fork Fights

Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! This may be the last part I post for a little while; I only got the first two parts up so quickly because I had a four day weekend off from school. I have school tomorrow, and finals and regents begin soon, so I have to stay after school fro review. So I have no idea when I'll be able to post more. I will write more though, and it will be posted eventually. The notebook I am writing it in goes everywhere with me. So...here's chapter 3!  
  
1 Fork Fights  
  
Luke rang the doorbell.  
  
"Rory get that! It's probably the Chinese delivery guy!" Lorelai shouted from the smoke filled kitchen.  
  
"Mom, it came five minutes ago!"  
  
She opened the door. "Oh, hi." She moved so they could come in. "Mom they're here!"  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
"Is everything okay?" Luke asked.  
  
"My mom killed dinner. The kitchen is filled with smoke."  
  
"I'll go...yeah." Luke hurried towards the kitchen.  
  
"What was she trying to make?" Jess asked.  
  
"She wouldn't tell me. She kicked me out of the kitchen."  
  
Rory and Jess stood in the living room, waiting.  
  
"We only have three plates." Lorelai announced coming into the room.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're out of paper plates, and I kinda broke the fourth China plate. So one of you can't eat."  
  
"Or we can share plates." Rory said.  
  
"Oh how smart you are daughter of mine!" Lorelai shouted. This is why you are going to Harvard! Who's sharing? Not me!"  
  
"Me and Jess can." Rory said.  
  
"He can't hold a plate and eat at the same time anyway." Luke said.  
  
Lorelai handed Luke and Rory a plate. They began filling their plates with the food on the coffee table.  
  
Lorelai handed everyone but Jess a fork.  
  
"We need another fork mom."  
  
Lorelai and Luke sat on the couch. I can't find any more. They disappeared."  
  
"How can you loose a bunch of forks?" Jess asked.  
  
"I dunno. You'll just have to share."  
  
Rory and Jess sat on the floor leaning against the couch and each other.  
  
Lorelai grabbed the remote and hit play.  
  
"What movie?" Luke asked.  
  
"Coyote Ugly! Maybe after seeing it you'll let me dance on the counter."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh! It's starting!"  
  
"Lorelai quieted down and began eating.  
  
Jess took a bite of food, and handed Rory the fork. For a few minutes they passed it back and forth.  
  
Jess took another bite, and Rory reached for the fork. He pulled it away smirking. Rory pouted in hope Jess would give up the fork. He only shook his head and smirked. Normally, Rory would have tackled him, and wrestled the fork away, but she didn't want to hurt him more.  
  
"Please." Rory mouthed.  
  
"No." he mouthed back, and stuck the fork into the food, taking another bite.  
  
Rory put the plate down out of his reach.  
  
"Hey!" he mouthed.  
  
Rory shook her head smiling.  
  
Jess reached over with his good arm and tickled her. She shrieked.  
  
Lorelai and Luke snapped out of the trance they seemed to be.  
  
"Why are you screaming?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
"Well be quiet." she whined. "It's getting to the good party where she takes off her clothes and they have sex."  
  
Luke moaned.  
  
"Hey, it's a good movie."  
  
Rory stood up and went into the kitchen. Jess followed.  
  
"You are mean." Rory said. "Holding the fork hostage."  
  
"Well you held the plate hostage."  
  
"But you took the fork first."  
  
"Why'd you break up with Dean?"  
  
"We hardly saw each other, and when we did we fought."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Rory looked at him. "You know."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yeah you do."  
  
"I have an idea, but I don't know."  
  
"You."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"He didn't like me hanging out with you."  
  
"So you broke up with him to hang out with me?"  
  
Rory blushed. "Yeah."  
  
"I thought you loved him."  
  
"So did I." she said quietly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jess asked. "I'm sorry I brought it up."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Jess put his good arm around her shoulders. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay." Jess leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Rory turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
  
Lorelai and Luke appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I thought she was supposed to tell some guy she liked him." Luke whispered.  
  
"She just did." Lorelai replied. 


	4. Rory Fights Back

Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally posting more! I haven't had any finals or regents yet, they start in a week and a half! Ahhh! But since I've been staying after school everyday fro a review of some subject, I haven't had time to post more. I have about half of the next chapter written, and can hopefully post it this weekend. But I have a biology regents review tomorrow morning! Saturday morning at 8am. And my school is an hour away! I have to get up at like 6! On a Saturday! I have no idea how long it'll last. And I usually write at night, when I'm falling asleep. When I write during the day I hate everything, when I'm half asleep I seem to write better. So maybe I can post chapter 5 this weekend-but I can't promise. So...here's chapter 4:  
  
Rory Fights Back  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory and Jess jumped apart, Rory blushing.  
  
"Alright, enough making out in the kitchen." Lorelai put her plate in the sink. "I'd like to talk to Rory alone."  
  
Luke and Jess went into the living room.  
  
"Sit." Lorelai commanded. "You know I don't like Jess much."  
  
"Mom-"  
  
"But-there's a but-I know you like him. And incase you haven't noticed, I have been trying to be nice to him lately."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So I give you permission to kiss him all you want."  
  
Rory giggled. "I was gonna kiss him anyway."  
  
"That's my girl. Finally gonna break the rules." Lorelai smiled. "Now why don't you get out of here, go hang out somewhere."  
  
"And you and Luke..."  
  
"We'll hang here."  
  
"Are you gonna tell him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I give up. Don't tell him. But think about it." Rory got up and headed towards the living room.  
  
"Jess wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Alright." They left.  
  
"Everything okay?" Jess asked as soon as they got outside. "I know your mom doesn't like me."  
  
They began walking.  
  
"Everything's fine. In fact she gave me permission to-and I quote- kiss him all you want."  
  
Jess nodded. "But I'm sure you don't want to. I mean you still hafta tell that guy you like him."  
  
"Jess-"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Jess you don't get it. I thought he already knew. I mean I wouldn't have just kissed him five minutes ago if I didn't like him."  
  
Jess looked at her surprised, and Rory blushed.  
  
He smiled and Rory was pretty sure it was the first time he had smiled since arriving in Stars Hollow.  
  
She took his good hand, and they walked. Not heading to any particular place, just walking.  
  
And Rory realized this is what she wanted. She wanted to be able to walk and not have to say anything.  
  
Jess had never known anyone like Rory. She was the complete opposite of all the girls he had dated. He had never expected to fall in love with her, and he certainly never expected her to like him.  
  
When they stopped walking they were at the bridge. They sat on the edge, and let their feet rest on the top of the water, still holding hands, fingers entwined.  
  
It was awhile before either said anything.  
  
"Why?" Jess asked suddenly.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you like me? No one else does, not even my mom."  
  
"I don't know. I just like you." Rory said. "Why do you like me?"  
  
"Because you're like no one I've ever met."  
  
Rory blushed.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" he asked her, making her blush harder.  
  
She turned her face away from him. He let go of her hand and ran a finger down her cheek. "You're cute when you blush."  
  
"Are you trying to make me look like a tomato?"  
  
Before Jess could answer, Rory looked up hearing footsteps. Jess turned to see what she was looking at and saw Dean.  
  
"I was right!" Dean said.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" Jess said.  
  
"You broke up with me because of him! He's no good Rory. I don't know why you hang around with him."  
  
Rory stood up. "Dean."  
  
"He's trouble Rory."  
  
Jess stood up.  
  
Dean shoved him in the chest. Jess gasped in pain, clutching at his chest with his arms.  
  
"Aw that hurt?" Dean said mockingly, not yet noticing the cast on Jess' arm.  
  
"Dean stop!" Rory shouted.  
  
Dean shoved Jess again. This time Jess lost his balance and fell to the ground, holding his chest.  
  
"Jess!" Rory kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"He's a big boy Rory, he can take care of himself." Dean said. "He's just faking. I didn't hurt him that hard."  
  
"His ribs are broken!"  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know?"  
  
"You'd have to be blind to not see the cast on his arm!" she stood up and faced Dean, who was standing on the edge of the bridge. With all her strength she pushed him into the water. She bent down, and helped Jess up.  
  
"Let's go." she said. They walked off leaving Dean standing in the water.  
  
"Did you push him off the bridge?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
She shrugged. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. It doesn't hurt that bad anymore."  
  
They walked back to Rory's in silence.  
  
Rory and Jess walked into the living room to find Lorelai and Luke kissing.  
  
"It's about time!" Rory shouted.  
  
They pulled apart, Lorelai smiling.  
  
"So how was your walk?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"We met up with Dean." Jess said.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"He shoved Jess." Rory said.  
  
"You okay?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah. Rory shoved him into the lake."  
  
Lorelai clapped. "That's my girl."  
  
"Didn't know you had it in you." Luke said.  
  
"Jess said the same thing."  
  
"Seems like you guys were having fun." Jess changed the subject.  
  
"Sorry we interrupted." Rory said. "We'll go read or something. Continue kissing. We were never here." They went into her room.  
  
Jess sat on her bed, and Rory got To Kill a Mockingbird out of her pocket book. She sat next to jess and picked up where she had left off at the hospital. "Dill left us in early September..."  
  
Later Lorelai walked in and found Rory reading to herself as Jess slept.  
  
Rory saw her mom and got up, following her into the kitchen.  
  
"Luke wants to go, go wake Jess up."  
  
"Just leave him."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go walk Luke home. I'll see you later." Before Lorelai could argue Rory pushed her out of the kitchen and went into her room.  
  
She came out with her pajamas and headed to the bathroom to change. By the time she was done, her mom and Luke were gone.  
  
Rory went into her room and looked down at Jess. Carefully as not to wake him, she lay down next to him and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost instantly. 


	5. Friends Who Make Out

Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will.  
  
A/N: Ok I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I wrote it over the course of a week. And I didn't actually intend what happens to happen. I just wrote it. I like it for the most part, but with is chapter I did the most editing/revising. I re-wrote it a few times to. I just couldn't get it good enough. So if you don't like it, please don't stop reading. I have a little of the next chapter written and I think it's a lot better than this one. So keep reading please! Alrighty chapter 5:  
  
Friends Who Make Out  
  
  
  
"Rory wake up." Jess shook her lightly.  
  
She blinked. "What?"  
  
"We fell asleep."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're mom isn't gonna be to happy."  
  
"You fell asleep first." Rory said sitting up. "Luke wanted to go home, so I told my mom to let you sleep. And she walked Luke home."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Rory pointed to the door. "Go see if my mom's up while I get dressed."  
  
Alright." Jess closed the door behind him.  
  
A few minutes later Rory emerged from her room.  
  
"She's not here." Jess said.  
  
"What do you mean she's not here."  
  
"I mean she's not here."  
  
"Maybe she woke up early and went to Luke's." Rory said.  
  
"Or she spent the night with Luke."  
  
"To the diner."  
  
When they got to the diner, it was like any other morning. Lorelai and Luke were arguing about coffee.  
  
"Hey mom." Rory said. "What time did you get home last night?"  
  
"I...um...you know that's how grandma sounded when I was sixteen."  
  
"You didn't answer the question."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jess went behind the counter and poured Rory a cup of coffee.  
  
"Luke where's my coffee?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"You already had some."  
  
Lorelai leaned in close and whispered, "Rory and Jess kiss and he gives her coffee, no argument. We kiss-argument."  
  
"Jess always gave me coffee." Rory said.  
  
Luke sighed and went into the kitchen.  
  
Miss Patty came up to Rory. "Rory dear I am so sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Oh my dear you don't have to be strong. Cry, let it all out."  
  
"Miss Patty what are you talking about?"  
  
Dean broke up with you."  
  
"I broke up with him."  
  
"Oh. That's odd. Because when I saw him with another girl, he said he broke up with you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, are you ok?"  
  
"Never been better."  
  
"Good for you. Go find yourself a smart, good looking guy at that private school of yours." With that word of advice, Miss Patty left.  
  
"Ok, since she's gone" Lorelai said, I can say this and the whole town will know within the day rather than an hour."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lorelai looked at Jess, then her daughter. "What is going on between you two? Are you going out, or just friends who make out?"  
  
"Could ask you and Luke the same question." Jess said.  
  
"I asked first."  
  
Rory and Jess looked at each other. "Uhhh..." Rory said as Jess shrugged.  
  
"What about you and Luke?"  
  
"Friends who make out." Lorelai replied quickly.  
  
"Oh come on mom, everyone knows you like him."  
  
"I don't like him."  
  
"Then why were you making out with him?" Jess asked.  
  
"What is this? An interrogation?"  
  
"Yes." Rory and Jess said at the same time.  
  
"Well, I refuse to comment with out a lawyer present."  
  
"Ok. Wanna go for a walk Rory?" Jess asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The moment they stepped outside, Taylor ran up to them.  
  
"Rory it's such a shame things didn't work out between you and Dean."  
  
Rory sighed, "I guess."  
  
"Very sorry. I'm sure you're heartbroken."  
  
"No I'm not." Rory replied.  
  
As soon as Taylor walked away, Babette came up to them.  
  
"Don't worry Rory dear, you'll find someone eventually. A guy who won't break your heart."  
  
"I broke up with him."  
  
"Really dear? Because it's okay if he broke up with you."  
  
"Bye Babette."  
  
"It'll get better!" Babette called as Rory and Jess walked away.  
  
"This is getting annoying."  
  
"Rory." Kirk called headed towards her.  
  
Rory began running in the other direction, Jess following. When they reached her house, they stopped.  
  
"Must hide." she panted.  
  
""You can't hide in this town." Jess said.  
  
Hearing a beeping sound, Rory pulled her beeper out of her pocket. "It's my mom." She opened the door and began searching for the phone.  
  
"You don't even lock the door?"  
  
"Jess, where do we live?"  
  
"True."  
  
"The only person we have to lock the doors from is Kirk. A ha! Found it."  
  
She dialed her mom's number. "Mom...really?...yeah...sure...that's not right...okay...see ya."  
  
"What'd she want?"  
  
"The police found the guy who hit you, he's at the diner and wants to apologize."  
  
"Oh. What's not right?"  
  
"He's getting off the hook, his dad's some rich lawyer."  
  
"I'm guessing we have to go to the diner." Jess said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good you're here." Luke said.  
  
"Rory" Lorelai said. "You might not wanna see this guy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh Evil Boy! Time to apologize!" Lorelai shouted across the diner.  
  
"Evil Boy? You mean-"  
  
"Mary!"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"How've you been?"  
  
Rory said nothing.  
  
"Socializing with Rory is not why you're here." Lorelai said.  
  
Tristan turned to Jess. "I'm guessing you're the guy I hit. Sorry." he turned back to Rory. "Miss me?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
Tristan put a hand over his heart, "Why Mary I'm hurt."  
  
"You hurt Jess more."  
  
"I said sorry."  
  
Rory just looked at him."  
  
Tristan sighed. "I'm sorry Jess. I didn't mean to hit you. I was just trying to get away."  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
"Wanna hang out Mary?"  
  
"Not with you."  
  
"You still going out with that guy who works at the grocery store?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tristan's eyes lit up. "About time."  
  
"I have to be back at school in a few days..."  
  
"Look Evil Boy," Lorelai said. "I doubt she'll ba hanging out with you. She likes Jess."  
  
"Well Mary, I have to go now. I'll see you around. If you change your mind..."  
  
"Learn my real name." Rory said.  
  
"Good-bye Rory. Sorry again Jess." Tristan left.  
  
"Why do you call him evil boy?" Jess asked.  
  
"Because he's evil." Lorelai stated. "Luke, coffee please."  
  
"No."  
  
Lorelai turned to Jess. "Please."  
  
"Hey I'm not working."  
  
"But you gave Rory coffee before."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"How?"  
  
Jess shrugged and sat at a table with Rory. Leaving Lorelai to beg Luke.  
  
"There is absolutely nothing to do in this town." Jess said.  
  
"You're just realizing this now?"  
  
"No." Jess said. "How do you know that guy Tristan?"  
  
"He used to go to Chilton."  
  
"Went?  
  
"He goes to military school now."  
  
"And he calls you Mary because?"  
  
Rory looked at him.  
  
"Ok." he looked at Rory.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why are you staring at me?"  
  
"You generally look at some one before you kiss them."  
  
"Oh." Rory was about to say something else but before she could Jess' lips were on hers.  
  
She pulled away. "Need to breathe."  
  
Jess nodded. Everyone in the diner was looking at them.  
  
"These people need to get a life." Jess whispered.  
  
"Ewwwww." Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom, grow up."  
  
"Who's the mother here?" Lorelai demanded.  
  
Miss Patty who had been watching through the window, came inside.  
  
"Not again." Rory muttered.  
  
"Rory, I saw through the window and could not believe my eyes."  
  
Rory said nothing.  
  
"I just hope I don't walk into my dance studio one morning and find you two asleep, like I did you and Dean."  
  
"I...ummm." Rory closed her mouth not knowing what to say.  
  
"And I was certainly surprised to see you kissing our handsome young hoodlum here" she winked at Jess, who moved closer to Rory as if she could protect him. "Especially so soon after you and Dean broke up."  
  
"Um."  
  
"No need for an explanation. Just make sure this one doesn't break your heart. I have to be going now. Bye."  
  
"Wow." Lorelai said. "I wonder if you just received her blessing or if she's upset Jess is taken."  
  
"That's disgusting." Jess said.  
  
"But it's true." Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom she likes any guy with a pulse."  
  
"True, very true. You two do realize you're gonna be hearing speeches of praise and disapproval a lot right?"  
  
Rory got up and stood next to her mom. "You and Luke could be hearing the same thing."  
  
"Is someone calling me?" Luke stepped out of the kitchen.  
  
"No."  
  
As Luke turned to leave Lorelai called "Oh Lukey!"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"But it's cute."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"What are you gonna do if I call you Lukey?"  
  
"Never give you coffee again."  
  
"You always say that. But always give me coffee."  
  
Luke grunted. "Fine no Lukey, just Luke."  
  
"What did she mean about you and Dean?" Jess asked.  
  
"Oh...after this dance at Chilton we sat in her dance studio talking and fell asleep. She found us the next morning."  
  
"Ah, the secret life of Rory Gilmore."  
  
"It's not a secret, everyone knew within an hour or so."  
  
"Figures."  
  
Lane ran into the diner. "Rory is it true? Jess hit by a car...and you breaking up with Dean.... kissing Jess?"  
  
"Deep breaths Lane." Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay, did Jess get hit by a car?'  
  
"Yeah." he held up his arm.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you break up with Dean?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He didn't like me hanging out with Jess."  
  
"Did you and Jess kiss?"  
  
"I caught them making out in the kitchen." Lorelai said. And they just kissed again. They haven't said they're going out yet, but they are."  
  
Lane smiled. "We gotta talk."  
  
"I just told you." Rory said.  
  
Lane grabbed her hand. "Come on." and dragged Rory out of the diner.  
  
"Bye!" Rory called behind her. 


	6. Movie Night

Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to post more, but school is over!!! This morning was the biology regents-my last test. And I'm free for a little over two months! So I should hopefully have more time to write, and can post more often. Um…I guess that's it.  
  
Thanks: To Heather, who put my story on her site: http://www.get-a- cookie.com/love/index1.htm  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory and Lane walked into the diner. "I have to go." Lane said to Rory. She turned to Jess. "I return her t o you. Bye."  
  
"Where's my mom?" Rory asked.  
  
"She went to the inn a little while ago." Jess said. "So what did you and Lane talk about?"  
  
"You."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"That's classified information."  
  
"Really." Jess moved so he was only inches from Rory.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Was it good stuff?"  
  
"It was about you, of course it was good."  
  
"Then you're the only one to say something good about me."  
  
Rory gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"I have ways to get you to tell me."  
  
"I can endure any torture."  
  
"Even no coffee?"  
  
"Anything but that!"  
  
"Jess smirked.  
  
"You wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Would I?"  
  
"It's to evil."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok no torture." Jess awkwardly wrapped his arms around Rory's waist. She put her arms around his neck.  
  
"No torture is good." Rory mumbled. She closed her eyes and blindly leaned into him. Their lips met instantly.  
  
"Rory I'm sure your mother would not approve of this." Taylor loomed over them. "We all know you could find a nice young man at your school. But instead you're kissing the young hoodlum here. I do not want to get you into trouble Rory, but I'm afraid I'll have to tell your mother."  
  
"She knows."  
  
"She knows!" Taylor exclaimed. "And hasn't done anything to stop this? My word!"  
  
"I like Jess. Taylor. You can't change my mind."  
  
"I'll be watching you young man." Taylor said as he left the diner.  
  
"These people are never gonna leave us alone are they?" Jess asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"We'll have to ignore them then."  
  
"If it is possible yes."  
  
"You wanna do something tonight?" Jess asked.  
  
"Like what?'  
  
"We could go somewhere, do something." he kissed her.  
  
"No making out in the diner." Luke said coming from the kitchen. "I don't mind whatever is going on between you two, but do I really have to see it?"  
  
"If you had a girl friend UNCLE Luke, we'd have to see this."  
  
"But I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
"If people knew about you and my mom" Rory said "They'd say otherwise."  
  
"But no one's gonna know about that."  
  
Rory and Jess just looked at him.  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Maybe." Jess shrugged.  
  
"Fine." Luke grumbled, "Make out all in the diner all you want. But that's it nothing else." he went back into the kitchen mumbling to himself.  
  
Jess kissed Rory unaware that they were being watched. Outside the diner Dean watched them through the window.  
  
He couldn't stand to see Rory with Jess. He didn't understand what she saw in him. He was going to get Rory back-no matter what it took.  
  
"Come on. Let's get out of here." Jess said. He grabbed her hand and they left the diner.  
  
Dean wanted to follow them, but went back to Doose's his break over.  
  
"Whaddaya wanna do?" Jess asked.  
  
"We could have a movie night."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Be warned, "Rory said. "Movie night involves consuming large amounts of junk food with large amounts of sugar."  
  
"I'm not Luke. I eat that stuff."  
  
"Good." Rory said as they went inside the video shop.  
  
"What movie?" Jess asked.  
  
"How about Moulin Rouge."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Um...how about Kate and Leopold I haven't seen that yet."  
  
"It's a sappy love story."  
  
"Please please please." Rory begged. She kissed him. "Please."  
  
Jess sighed, "You owe me."  
  
They paid for the sappy love story and left.  
  
"Junk food time?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
When they entered Doose's Rory ducked her head and went straight to the candy. She grabbed a bag of skittles and M&Ms. She headed over to the chips and tried to balance everything in her arms. Jess grabbed the chips from her.  
  
They went over to the check out and dumped the food down.  
  
"Movie night?" Dean asked dejectedly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"Kate and Leopold."  
  
Dean made a face. "You're actually gonna watch that?" he asked Jess.  
  
Jess looked at Rory and nodded.  
  
Rory paid Dean and they left.  
  
"Now we need coffee." Rory said stopping in front of Luke's.  
  
"How much coffee?" Jess opened the door.  
  
"A life time supply should be enough."  
  
"A life time supply for you," Jess said. "Is equal to life time supply of about 10 people combined."  
  
"So what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good because I love coffee."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Rory said. "I need coffee and Luke would never let me leave with a lifetime supply."  
  
"Jess went behind the counter. "I don't think has enough for a lifetime supply. How many?"  
  
"Four should be enough to start. We can always get more."  
  
Rory let the bag with the food and movie slide down her arm; she grabbed two of the cups, leaving the other two for Jess to carry. They left the diner without Luke even knowing they were there.  
  
It was just getting dark as they got to the Gilmore house. Lorelai wasn't there, but a message on the answering machine was. The message said that she was at the inn with Sookie, and diner at Rory's grandparents was canceled because Richard was sick.  
  
"I forgot about dinner!" Rory said after hearing the message.  
  
"Doesn't matter it's canceled."  
  
"But I never forget. See what you do to me?!" Rory smiled.  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
"Let's watch the movie." Rory set the movie up and sat on the couch next to Jess. The junk food in her lap, her coffee only a few feet away on the coffee table.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few hours later Lorelai came home to find Rory and Jess asleep. Her head was on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. The movie credits were flashing across the television screen.  
  
Lorelai shut the movie off and looked at the box. She smiled at the thought of Jess watching Kate and Leopold-obviously Rory's choice. Grinning, she turned to them.  
  
She poked each of them in the forehead. Jess' eyes shot open, but Rory moaned and buried her head into his shoulder.  
  
"You should go home." Lorelai whispered.  
  
Jess nodded and carefully moved Rory off him. He kissed her forehead and got up. Without a word her left, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Lorelai shook her daughter's shoulder and stood her up. She slowly lead a dazed Rory to her bed, and let her go back to sleep. 


	7. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will. A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last posted. Um....nothing else to say so enjoy!  
  
Unexpected Visitor  
  
Rory awoke the next morning to a knocking on her window. Though half asleep, she knew who it was. Only one person would rather come in her window than the door. She dragged herself out of bed, as the knocking persisted.  
  
"It's early." she said.  
  
"It's eight o'clock." Jess said.  
  
"What are you doing here at eight o'clock in the morning?"  
  
"I got bored."  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Twenty minutes."  
  
"And you're bored already?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai opened the door. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
Jess ducked down, trying to hide.  
  
Before Rory could answer, Lorelai walked over to the window. "Hi Jess."  
  
He stood up.  
  
"Your father and I used to talk through the window."  
  
"Your room was upstairs mom."  
  
"He sat in the tree. Fell out a couple of times to." Lorelai grinned and turned to Jess,  
  
"You got it easy."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Get dressed, I need coffee." Lorelai said and left the room, mumbling to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Coffee!" Lorelai declared as she entered the diner.  
  
"No." Luke called from the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai and Rory sat at the counter, while Jess went and poured Rory a cup of coffee, then sat next to her.  
  
"Where's my coffee?" Lorelai asked him.  
  
"I'm not working."  
  
"But you gave her coffee."  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
"Oh, so your girlfriend gets preferential treatment."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ha!" Lorelai raised her arms in triumph. "You fell right into that one!"  
  
Luke came out of the kitchen. "Why are you yelling?"  
  
"I got Jess to admit that Rory is his girlfriend."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Yesterday neither of them would admit that they were going out. But if he considers her his girlfriend, they are."  
  
Luke looked at her. "Are you done?"  
  
"Ranting about Rory and Jess-yes. Begging you for coffee-no." she paused, taking a breath. "So please give me coffee."  
  
"No."  
  
"Luke!"  
  
"Share with Rory."  
  
"Then I'd get Rory germs, AND Jess germs because they keep kissing."  
  
"Mom, you sound like a five year old."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do to."  
  
"Do not, do not, do not!"  
  
Luke placed a mug of coffee in front of her. "Shut up and drink."  
  
"Thank you. You are the coffee god!"  
  
"Shut up and drink."  
  
"Ohhh. I have angered the coffee god."  
  
Rory got up, "I shall leave you to the wrath of the coffee god." she took Jess' hand and they left, nearly crashing into Dean as the stepped out the door.  
  
"Rory," he said. "Can we talk?"  
  
Rory looked over at Jess, he nodded. "I'll meet you at the bridge."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Jess walked away, not looking back. He trusted Rory, he had no reason not to.  
  
Rory silently followed Dean to the gazebo and sat on the other side of the bench as him.  
  
"Rory, I've been thinking and we both know we were good together."  
  
Rory said nothing, but knew where this conversation was headed.  
  
"Rory, I think we should get back together."  
  
"I don't think that Dean."  
  
"Rory, I love you."  
  
"Dean I love you to, but not as a boyfriend. I love you as a friend." As she got up to leave Dean said, "Rory at least think about it."  
  
"I don't need to Dean."  
  
"You love him don't you? You love Jess."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Dean." Rory reached into her pocket and pulled out here key chain and took the key to the car off it. She handed it to Dean, "You should have the car back."  
  
She turned and headed towards the bridge to meet Jess.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rory sat next to Jess and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"He wanted to get back together."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I said no, and gave him the car back."  
  
He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I think he's mad at me."  
  
"He'll get over it."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"This is the only place in Stars Hollow I like." Jess said, changing the subject.  
  
"It's nice here." Rory agreed.  
  
"It's the only place you can actually be alone."  
  
"Yeah. What was your favorite place in New York?"  
  
"Front steps of my apartment building. Used to sit there and read, or just watch people. What's your favorite place here?"  
  
"I like the whole town, but here is somewhere at the top."  
  
They sat in silence, staring at the water, letting the rest of the world slip away. For a moment they were alone in their own world, where nothing could touch them.  
  
The silence was shattered but footsteps pounding on the bridge.  
  
They looked up to see Lorelai standing above them.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Jess," she said. "Your mom is here."  
  
Jess stared at Lorelai not saying anything.  
  
"Luke told me to come and get you."  
  
Jess and Rory stood up. Wordlessly he grabbed her hand and followed Lorelai.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Jess baby!" Liz Danes threw her arms around her son, causing him to loose his grip on Rory's hand.  
  
He stood letting his mother hug him, but did not hug her back,  
  
She let go of him, and put her hands on her shoulders, holding him at arms length. "Are you okay sweetie?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oh Jess we haven't seen each other in months and all you can say is fine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Liz sat in the nearest chair, pushing Jess into the one next to her. "How do you like it here? Are you making new friends? Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Okay, no, yes."  
  
"You have a girlfriend? That's good." her eyes flicked to Rory, who was now sitting at a table with Lorelai. "You were holding her hand, so I'm guessing she's your girlfriend."  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
"She's pretty. Not as pretty of some of the other girls you've dated."  
  
Lorelai glared at her.  
  
"But at least she doesn't look like a hooker. What's her name?"  
  
"Rory." Lorelai answered for Jess.  
  
Liz ignored her and said, "Jess baby, I want you to come home. You're hurt I want to take care of you."  
  
Jess held back a laugh. Liz Danes did not know the meaning of the words 'take care of.'  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not Jess?"  
  
He said nothing, but looked over at Rory.  
  
"Ahhh, the girl. Believe me honey, it won't last. You just don't seem to have good luck with girls. Liz paused to look at Rory. "You always seem to want a girl who reads as much as you do. I'm sorry to say, but I doubt you'll find a girl like that. No one reads as much as you do."  
  
"Wrong." Jess whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Rory reads."  
  
"As much as you do?"  
  
"If not more."  
  
"I still want you to come home."  
  
"I still say no."  
  
"Look Jess, I know you like this girl."  
  
"Her name is Rory."  
  
"But it won't last. You're seventeen. Nothing lasts when you're seventeen. I'd give this relationship a month tops."  
  
Jess stared at his mother. "Rory is different."  
  
"You think that now, but all seventeen year old girls are the same. She'll find another guy and leave you with nothing."  
  
"I will-" Rory began. "Family conversation dear, you understand."  
  
"Don't talk to my daughter like that." Lorelai said.  
  
"Well maybe you and your daughter should stat out of my business."  
  
"Well maybe you should listen to what my daughter was going to say."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"She was trying to say she wouldn't do that to Jess."  
  
"Why should I believe that?"  
  
"Because it's true."  
  
"Luke." Liz said.  
  
Luke looked up from the table he was cleaning. "What?"  
  
"Please tell your customers to mind their business."  
  
"When you talk about Rory, it becomes Lorelai's business."  
  
"You're taking her side!"  
  
"I'm not taking sides."  
  
"Well at least tell your nephew to come home."  
  
"I'll tell him to make his own decision. And I believe he already said no."  
  
"He's staying because of a girl!" Liz almost whined.  
  
"Then let him stay."  
  
"Jess please think about this." his mom pleaded.  
  
"No." he stood up and looked at Rory, who also stood up. They walked out of the diner, leaving Lorelai and Liz glaring at each other, and Luke standing behind the counter looking helpless.  
  
"Sorry about that." Jess said.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Jess! Darling wait!" Liz was walking quickly towards them.  
  
Jess sighed. "What?"  
  
"Jess you're seventeen. You're not an adult yet. You're still a minor, you don't get to choose where you live."  
  
"I'll be eighteen in a month."  
  
"Well then you can live with me for a month, then do whatever you want."  
  
"I want to live with Luke."  
  
"When I first wanted you to live here you put up a fight, now you don't want to leave."  
  
"I have a reason to stay."  
  
"I know that sweetie. But Stars Hollow is so small, and boring, and the people are a bit weird. Why do you think I got out of here as soon as I could."  
  
"Because you were only thinking of yourself, like always."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"We're leaving in two hours. Pack what you need, Luke can send the rest later." Liz turned abruptly and headed back to the diner.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She's right. You're seventeen and unfortunately you have no say in anything for another month." Luke said to Jess an hour and a half later.  
  
"But-"  
  
"There's nothing I can do. But if in a month you want to come back, your room will be waiting."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Luke stepped forward and awkwardly hugged Jess. Shocked Jess hugged him back. Both men pulled apart and looked at their feet.  
  
"So, yeah." Luke said. "We'd better go if you want to catch your train." "Yeah." Jess turned to Rory, "See you in a month." He hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"To the train station."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Liz sat in the front of the truck with Luke, Rory and Jess were in the back. Jess had his arm wrapped tightly around Rory, not wanting to let go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The four stood on the platform of the Hartford train station, waiting for the train to arrive. Liz impatiently tapped her foot, Jess still had his arms tightly around Rory, and Luke watched them not knowing what to do.  
  
The train pulled up to the platform and stopped.  
  
"Jess sweetie let's go." Liz said and headed towards the train, not even saying good-bye to Luke.  
  
"I'll call you tonight." Jess said to Rory.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"Miss you to." he leaned down and gave her one last kiss before he left. "I'll see you in a month."  
  
"Okay." Rory pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jess turned and walked towards the train. Right before he got on, he turned. "Hey Luke. Don't send my stuff. I'll see you in a month."  
  
Luke nodded, a silent agreement.  
  
Jess stepped on the train and the doors closed, and it slowly began to move.  
  
"You okay?" Luke asked a sniffling Rory.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on lets go home and get you some coffee."  
  
Rory nodded and Luke put his hand on her shoulder, leading her to the car. 


	8. Happy Birthday

A/N: I re-uploaded this because it came out all in one paragraph the first time, even though I didn't type it that way. Hopefully it's better now.  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been really busy with school, (why do all my teachers decide they want to schedule their tests on the same day?) So basically with a few hours of homework a night, photography club every Tuesday, and life in general I have not had much time to write. Also I've had huge, huge, huge writer's block. I wrote this chapter on my 45-minute bus ride home the other day. I'm admitting that it's not the best chapter I've written, but it's something, and hopefully will eventually lead to better chapters. All right, enough babbling, here you go: Chapter 8.  
  
  
  
  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
  
  
A month later Jess stepped off the bus and into Stars Hollow. His cast was off, and his ribs were fully healed.  
  
It was early, only seven am. He hadn't expected anyone to be waiting for him. Luke he knew would be at the diner working, and Rory would be at home sleeping. Which is why he was surprised to find he lying on the bench, asleep.  
  
He threw his duffle bag over his shoulder, and bent down to pick her up.  
  
"Jess." She mumbled. Barely waking up, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Go back to sleep."  
  
"K" she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
As soon as he reached the Gilmore house she fully woke up.  
  
"Welcome home." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey." Lorelai appeared at the door.  
  
Rory jumped out of Jess' arms. "Be right back." She ran inside.  
  
"So, eighteen huh?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Happy birthday."  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
"You see Luke yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Rory came running outside, and nearly collided with Jess.  
  
"Happy birthday." She handed him a book.  
  
He smiled at her, and looked at the book-Oliver Twist, a first edition.  
  
"Thanks. I love it."  
  
"Welcome." She threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you."  
  
"You to."  
  
Hug and kiss all you want later." Lorelai said. "Right now I need coffee. So we have to go to Luke's."  
  
Rory and Jess walked slowly behind Lorelai.  
  
"Slowpokes." Lorelai mumbled.  
  
  
  
Luke looked up as they entered the diner. "How was New York?"  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
"Your mom?"  
  
Jess just looked at him.  
  
"Right, wrong subject."  
  
"Be back in a minute." Jess went upstairs. "I'm working?" he said when he came down a few minutes later.  
  
"Tomorrow. Happy birthday."  
  
"I wanted to have a party." Lorelai said. "But Luke said no."  
  
"Jess nodded. "No party."  
  
"Told you he wouldn't want a party." Rory said.  
  
"And Rory said that." Lorelai added.  
  
They all sat down.  
  
"Luke! Where's my coffee?" Lorelai shouted across the diner. Luke ignored her. "Hey don't ignore me!" she got up and ran over to him.  
  
"So," Rory said to Jess as she watched her mother follow Luke around the diner. "Happy to be back?"  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but yes."  
  
"So what do you want to do for your birthday?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh come on you have to do something."  
  
"I am doing something. I'm sitting here with you."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Ok we'll do something. What do you want to do?"  
  
"You choose it's your birthday."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How about a movie night? Just us."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Tonight then. Movies and a large amount of junk food and coffee."  
  
"It's a date."  
  
"What's a date?" Lorelai asked, returning with a cup of coffee for herself and another for Rory.  
  
"We're having a movie night tonight." Rory said.  
  
"Good. What movie?"  
  
"Just me and Jess mom. For his birthday."  
  
"Ohhhh! An actual date. None of that sitting and reading, and calling it a date." Lorelai took a sip of coffee. "So I'll forgive you this once for having a movie night without me."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And for tonight only, I am revoking the rule about not being alone in the house with a guy. But only tonight. For Jess' birthday."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now I need something to do tonight."  
  
"Have a girls' night with Sookie."  
  
"We did the other day, when you went to the movies with Lane."  
  
"Hang out with Luke." Jess suggested.  
  
"You mean annoy Luke all night by begging for coffee, and naming appliances." Luke said as he passed by their table.  
  
"Sounds like fun. Good idea Luke."  
  
He sighed. "Should've kept my mouth shut."  
  
"What appliance should I name first?" Lorelai wondered out loud.  
  
"Nothing." Luke said as he passed by again.  
  
"Maybe the tables and chairs."  
  
"Don't do it now." Rory said. "Or you won't have anything to do tonight."  
  
"Good point, but I can make a mental list of names now. You know so I have a few options." She paused. "Luke, coffee please!"  
  
Luke came over to the table, holding the coffee pot.  
  
"No argument?! Luke are you feeling ok?" she stood up and felt his forehead. "No fever."  
  
"You can have more if-"  
  
"Spoke to soon." Jess muttered.  
  
If you promise not to name the tables, chairs, or any other inanimate object in here."  
  
Lorelai put her hand behind he back and crossed her fingers. "Deal." She sat down as Luke refilled her cup.  
  
"Ha!" she said once Luke had left. "I had my fingers crossed."  
  
"We know." Jess said.  
  
"Don't tell him."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So, are you guys gonna start movie night now and have a movie morning, afternoon, and night? Or are you gonna just gonna hang out now?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I dunno." Rory said and Jess shrugged.  
  
"Well whatever you do, don't stay up to late, you guys have school tomorrow."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Lorelai's cell phone rang, and she dug through her bag to find it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Outside." Luke pointed to the door.  
  
"No Michele. No stop talking to people in French. Hey were those French curses? You gotta teach me." he voice faded as she stepped outside.  
  
Rory and Jess sat staring at each other, not saying anything.  
  
"Move." Lorelai said, coming inside.  
  
"Huh?" Jess said.  
  
"I said move, you know don't sit still."  
  
"I know what it means. But why?"  
  
"Cause it's weird to sit still that long."  
  
Luke looked up from the table he was now cleaning, "You only say that because you can't sit still that long."  
  
"True. I have to go." She said. "Michele was complaining about some guests and started cursing at them in French. He made some little old lady cry. Should be fun."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
"Bye!" Lorelai left.  
  
"So." Rory said.  
  
Jess leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: see, told ya. Not my best work. But hey, you could've loved it ;) Anyways, can't promise when I'll have more. Hopefully soon. 


End file.
